


A Mother's Love

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Parisona! [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chinese Character, Chinese History - Freeform, Ching Shih - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: In which Sabine learns her daughter is Ladybug, and although things start out with her as a hostage, it ends with Sabine... well, read it yourself.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new timeline!  
> Warning: The history of the Persona's basis makes the title seem... immoral. Yeah, you do your research if you want.

Sabine was livid.

Oh, she wasn’t angered because Marinette was Ladybug, nor that she didn’t tell her parents - there was an obvious need for secrecy, and she was doing good for the city, but it was worrying - but she was incredibly angry at the pain that Hawkmoth had caused her. 

She had only told Tom, because they didn’t keep secrets too often in their relationship (exceptions included birthday surprises & things that were only temporarily hidden), but other than him no one else had the information.

She started digging around the city, and it wasn’t long before she figured out Hawkmoth had to live somewhat nearby. The only family in the radius who could afford to hide from the world easily was Adrien’s, which made things even worse.  
She knew Adrien couldn’t possibly be Hawkmoth or Mayura, so it was quite likely he didn’t even know Hawkmoth was living with him. It wasn’t too hard to pinpoint the identities from there.

She sat Marinette down and explained everything. Her knowledge of Marinette’s secret identity and the ones of Hawkmoth & Mayura, all the information Marinette needed to bust the villains was now in her hands. She promised to keep all of the information secret.

Marinette had needed to wait before taking action, however - not only was her crush’s father & fashion idol the supervillain she’d been seeking, but her mother had apparently figured her out!

Things were going to be okay, though. Everything was moving smoothly!

* * *

Hawkmoth, who had sensed Marinette’s worry about her mother getting hurt by him, was suspicious.

It was then that he realized the truth behind it. It made so much sense now! The raven hair, the maturity and refusal to date Chat Noir, and the fear of him finding her… 

_Mme. Cheng must be Ladybug!_

_Her daughter could be a pawn,_ he mused. Wasn’t she into fashion? No, there had been accusations of him being Hawkmoth before, and while his time as the Collector had thrown things off, _Gabriel_ had suffered a bit. 

Maybe it was time for a second Heroes’ Day, but with more… “Mayuran” influence than last.

* * *

Sabine had been working the register when the storm of moths and feathers showed up. Many previous akuma had been returned to their other forms; Tom was now hiding in order to avoid becoming Weredad again. 

Ladybug & Chat, with no other heroes - all of them were akumatized - were on the scene quickly, but this time Mayura was there instead of Hawkmoth. She was not powered up, but her fan was empty of feathers.

“So where’s your boss?” Chat taunted her. Mayura just grinned.

“Off getting our hostage. Ladybug, your daughter’s at home, isn’t she?”

Utter silence filled the area for a second, followed by Ladybug guffawing, nearly doubling over in laughter.

“Sorry Mayura, but I don’t have any kids.”

Mayura looked confused, but then her communicator rang with Hawkmoth’s name on it.

“So it’s not Sabine - she is merely at their home; however, Marinette might be Ladybug.”

“Well, now we have a hostage.”

As they couldn’t hear the conversation, Ladybug and Chat decided to use Mayura’s distracted state to their advantage and swept into action. Akuma after akuma and amok after amok - all of them fell in record time, and Mayura ended the call just in time to notice them land on the tower with each and every akuma & amok downed.

Their slow advance on the Peafowl wielder was interrupted by the landing of Hawkmoth, a rope-bound Sabine in tow. Tom had hidden himself well, it seemed. Ladybug blanched, and it was all the villains needed to know.

“So it’s her daughter, I see… interesting. Well then, Ladybug, if you don’t want to end up like your friend Adrien - that is, motherless…” his voice turned somber for an unnoticed moment, “you will take both you and Chat’s Miraculouses and hand them to us!”

Sabine would never stop struggling to escape the ties holding her in place on her own volition, but when a voice appeared in her head, she stilled momentarily.

_“My, my… this is a bad situation.”_

She had been about to resume writhing her way out when a mind-wrecking pain appeared in her forehead. She wanted to scream out in pain, but she could not risk gathering either of the villains’ attentions.

_“You wish to save yourself so your daughter does not have to, correct? If so, do not stray from your true path.”_

A mask appeared on her face, similar to that of the front of a Roman warrior’s helmet. Why Sabine felt the urgent need to remove it, she didn’t know, but the feeling was there, so she grabbed on… 

_“How about we make a deal, then? I am thou, thou art I… fate has called us to convene for what is right. Let your existence serve as a warning flag redder than blood!”_

…and _pulled_.

The four Miraculous wielders nearly jumped out of their suits when a splatter of blood came out from the face of Sabine, whose entire body and surrounding area proceeded to burst into giant blue flames.

* * *

Just as quickly as the flames had risen, the flames died down, revealing Sabine & a mysterious new figure.

[It seemed to be a she, but the body was far more tall and about as muscular - if not more so - than the beefiest of men. Atop her mostly-shaved head rested a mohawk-like crest,](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2F1%2F19%2F%25E9%2584%25AD%25E4%25B8%2580%25E5%25AB%2582.jpg&t=NTExYWVjZDNhY2QwM2JjYjkwM2VlN2JmZTI5NzU5OThlMDU5YmVlMixLSTZhMVlXaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0UNQVDXvj26mfP4PyWDkFg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthebigpapilio.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186571977191%2Fa-mothers-love-the-fourth-parisona&m=0) and while her left hand was covered by a gauntlet, her right arm had a giant _[liuyedao](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLiuyedao&t=NjZhYTAyOGY5NGI4MTRlOWIyNWJkNzBiYjU4OTRiZDk0YTdhMjdlMCxLSTZhMVlXaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0UNQVDXvj26mfP4PyWDkFg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthebigpapilio.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186571977191%2Fa-mothers-love-the-fourth-parisona&m=0)_ where a hand should be.

Eyes still closed, Sabine began to speak. “You are the power that rests inside me, correct? Impressive…”

Hawkmoth could not deny the power he felt exuding from Ms. Cheng. Even if she had no Miraculous, she could be a useful-

“Don’t waste your time, Hawkmoth.” 

Hawkmoth shut up, having realized he’d been saying those previous thoughts out loud. Her eyes opened wide, eyelids stopping early to stare Hawkmoth down.

“You are not in any need of more power than you have, and given how you’ve used said strengths, I don’t think you deserve your powers _to begin with_.”

“You should have stayed away from my city, because by extension not doing so means scum like you didn’t stay away from my family. Don’t think I forgot what you did to Tom.” 

While saying this, Sabine and the newcomer had been slowly advancing, the giant woman grinning a silent but maniacal grin that grew the closer they got.

“You should have hoped Ladybug found you and took you down, Hawkmoth, because now, you are in _big_ trouble… _**plunge, Ching Shih**_!” 

With this, she extended a hand, and wielding a magically-formed [_ji lian_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FChicken_sickles&t=ZDkxNjkzMDQ1Y2EwNWJkMmM2NzAyMDJmYjIyMzYzZGZlMzVjZmExZixLSTZhMVlXaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0UNQVDXvj26mfP4PyWDkFg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthebigpapilio.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186571977191%2Fa-mothers-love-the-fourth-parisona&m=0), she and her Persona charged into battle, and for what would be the first and last time, Ladybug and Chat Noir ended up sitting a battle out.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the idea of a bad-ass Chinese woman was fitting for Sabine...  
> Ching Shih would have lots of Physical spells, a few Fire/Electric/Wind spells & maybe a Curse spell or two.  
> Arcana: Empress


End file.
